bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Lets Make this Hurt Chapter 1: In for the Long Run
Every school had it's fair share of issues, none had been as problematic as that at Bullworth Academy. The school was an obscene hazard of sorts, yet still deemed operational by the education board. Many students of different abnormalities, social incomes, and expulsionary precautions attended the school. Dr. Crabblesnitch headed the school as a functioning principal with biased principles. On this very day, where the summer was breaching the autumn, and the leaves fell from the high residing trees there happened to be one student that stood firmly accosted from the rest of the varied student body. He rang by the name of Andy Tellar. Very little was known about him, a true mystery on campus, even the principal lacked any information on him that was swiftly onhand. As Andy had breached the front office Ms. Danvers took note of many offhand traits. He was described as something of a menace by the officals in Los Santos, this young man that stood before her was dressed very well, seemed quite polite, even providing her with a friendly wink as she approached him. "Dr. Crabblesnitch will most certainly see you now." She said, as she did a very warm, welcoming smile was aimed at her, giving her a very warm feeling of sorts. As if there was some charm this young man had. He wasn't quite handsome, quite tall for fifteen years of age, slender, but he still had a fixation for the unexpected. ''That's the strangest thing, ''she thought to herself as she lead him into the headmaster's quarters. She bowed with a deliberated motion, pointing at a seat for the young man, then vacated the room. Shocked at how this young man, with such an impertinent record could be so kind. "Ah, Anderson Tellar." Crabblesnitch stood and offered the young man his hand, Andy respectfully took his hand in the principal's. "You have quite the resume, don't you? Well I just wish to inform you: We will not be handling that with sincerity here. You will follow my rules, or you shall face restitution." He stood firm and tall, not shying away from confronting the very kind fellow. "Yes sir." He obliged. Crabblesnitch, in the same vein as Ms. Danvers felt there was certainly something off about the boy, even to a chilling factor. He was offput by the unsettling smile that crossed the boys' lips. For all that was given on his record, and that of his family history, he expected him to be much harder to nab, but he was agreeing to the terms given, so there wasn't an issue. Crabblesnitch dismissed him from there and allowed him to go to his room to unpack. The Bully's, a rough group of wastrel ruffians that have banded together to pick on the weak quickly took note of this new student. They began to plan something, something that would rock this brat's world. Wade looked over at Troy and they both nodded in agreement. As this new student shuffled by enroute for the dorms their plan would soon take action. Wade tried to let this play out but Troy insisted with such determination that Wade could not back down. They followed this unknown new arrival and as he approached the steps to the later confines of the Boys' Dorm they rushed forward and tripped him to the ground. Now, for every student there was always a reaction they longed for. Sharp tears, puking, for the likes of Algie allowing his bladder to disolve, but this young man simply stood to his feet and offered no offense. He turned to them, his less then attractive face catching their eye. "Oh, your daddy punch your face often?" Wade was certain to mock. Their taunt hadn't caused him to rile at all, nor did he showcase any fear. The expression he gave was almost that of a bored one. "If only," he finally spoke. "But I am not so lucky." He finished. The two boys looked at one another, confused. He didn't run or showcase any signs of fear. This set them off more then anything. Finally Troy launched himself forward, ready to deal damage with the oncoming blow. Andy simply side stepped him and tripped him as he did so. He landed face first on the concrete, blood seeping from his nose. "Ouch, well at least your nose isn't crooked anymore." Andy said, unbashedly. Wade watched on, frozen. Then Andy turned his attention to him and Wade knew he had to react for his fellow comrade. After proceeding forward, with more caution he threw many haymakers. Of these haymakers they were either deflected, or simply evaded. Finally a wild swing found Wade trapped as Andy held him with unpredictable strength. He twisted his arm and Wade let out a desperate cry. "Shhh..." Andy said soothingly. "Pain is something to revel in. It provides boundaries we must all see to understand. You have not faced pain the way most of us have, as you see fit to cause it at the expense of others." Andy relayed his message. "But now, you will face it." With that the final blow was the draw back of a knee to the jaw. Troy returned to his feet and, again, provided a strong attack only to be countered by an uppercut to the stomach. "Now, to you." Andy said grinning. "As you can see your friend here will be feeling that." Andy grabbed Troy by his neck and forcibly showed the result of conflict. Still, Troy battled on, trying to escape from his aggressor. A moment of triumph for Troy as he broke free of Andy's grasp and landed a crisp right hook to his jaw. Andy felt the blood pouring from his lip, tasted it. "Ah, there's fight in you. I like it." He said, with a grin that had Troy mentally shook at this point. Andy kicked him in the shin, hard, which caused him to fall to the ground. Andy drew a stick from the ground and started to strike Troy over and over again. Brutal strikes, until finally dropping the blunt weapon and uttering a fond goodbye. 'Have a nice day." He jeered, with a laugh before departing from ground zero of his contest with the two Bullies. Upon entering his dorm room he found there to be two beds. One for him, then the other belonged to another, who was apparently not present. Andy sat down on his bed, and then later dropped down to a lounging position across his bed. Staring straight up at the tiled celling he wondered of all the plots and ideas that could be put into fruition at this new school. Which would be of importance, there were plans for him, even. Category:Blog posts